The present invention relates to remote convenience vehicle systems, and particularly relates to remotely controlled at-vehicle alarm and remote assistance-summoning functions.
Remote convenience systems for vehicles are known in the art. Such remote convenience vehicle systems permit remote control of certain functions. Examples of remotely controlled functions including locking and unlocking of one or more vehicle doors. A remote convenience vehicle system that permits remote locking and unlocking functions is commonly referred to as a remote keyless entry system.
Such remote convenience vehicle systems may provide for control of other vehicle functions. For example, a remote vehicle locator function may be provided. The vehicle locator function causes a vehicle horn to emit a horn chirp and/or vehicle headlights to flash xe2x80x9cONxe2x80x9d. This allows a person to quickly locate their vehicle within a crowded parking lot.
Some functions that are remotely controllable are security features for the vehicle and/or the operator. One example of such a remotely controlled security feature is a vehicle security system. The security system is enabled or disabled via remote control.
Another type of remotely controlled security feature is commonly referred to as a xe2x80x9cPANICxe2x80x9d function. Upon activation of the PANIC function, the vehicle lights and horn are activated in a mode to draw attention to the vehicle. Still a different type of remotely controlled security feature is a remote distress signaling function for signaling police or rescue authorities to a vehicle.
In accordance with one aspect, the present invention provides a remote convenience system for remotely controlling convenience functions at a vehicle. Receiver/controller means, located at the vehicle, receives vehicle remote convenience function request signals that convey remote function request messages and controls vehicle systems to perform the remotely requested vehicle functions. The receiver/controller means includes means for providing a signal to activate an at-vehicle alarm component and means for providing a signal to activate a remote assistance-summoning component. Portable transmitter means outputs remote convenience function request signals to cause remote control performance. The transmitter means includes a manually actuatable emergency switch. The switch is actuatable in a first operation mode to cause activation of the at-vehicle alarm component, and is actuatable in a second, different operation mode to cause activation of the remote assistance-summoning component.
In accordance with another aspect, the present invention provides a remote convenience system. The system includes a vehicle-based receiver means located at the vehicle. The receiver means receives vehicle remote convenience function request signals and conveys remote function request messages for use in controlling vehicle systems to perform the remotely requested vehicle functions. The system includes portable transmitter means for outputting remote convenience function request signals to cause remote control performance. The transmitter means includes a manually actuatable emergency switch. The switch is actuatable in first and second different operation modes to cause output of remote convenience function request signals from the transmitter means. The receiver means includes means for conveying a signal to activate an at-vehicle alarm component in response to the first operation mode of the switch. The receiver means includes means for conveying a signal to activate a remote assistance-summoning component in response to the second operation mode of the switch.
In accordance with another aspect, the present invention provides a method of remotely controlling convenience functions at a vehicle. Remote convenience function request signals are output to cause remote control performance at the vehicle. The remote convenience function request signals are received at the vehicle. Remote function request messages are conveyed for use in controlling vehicle systems to perform the remotely requested vehicle functions. The step of outputting remote convenience function request signals includes manually actuating an emergency switch in a first operation mode to cause output of a remote convenience function request signal conveying an atvehicle alarm request. The step of conveying includes conveying a signal to activate an at-vehicle alarm component in response to the first operation mode of the switch. The step of outputting remote convenience function request signals includes manually actuating the emergency switch in a second, different operation mode to cause output of a remote convenience function request signal conveying a remote assistance-summoning request. The step of conveying includes conveying a signal to activate a remote assistance-summoning component in response to the second operation mode of the switch.